


Try A Little Harder

by LanceandKeithTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable Keith, Depressed Lance, Insecure Lance, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Self-Harm, Suicidal Lance, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceandKeithTrash/pseuds/LanceandKeithTrash
Summary: Lance overhears a conversation about being replaced and loses it.P.S. this is a bad summary





	1. Not Trying Hard Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Keith might be spelled wrong because when I was writing this I wrote Keith with the I first and also the E first so yeah, also this was an outlet for my depression or thoughts of killing myself I personally think this sucks but yeah. Sorry for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith might be spelled wrong because I wrote it with the I first and the E first so yeah, also I used this as an outlet for my depression or thoughts of suicide so yeah. Lastly I personally think this sucks. So sorry

Lance hadn’t had a good day he kept fucking up on the mission and continually got yelled it didn’t help that he was especially depressed that day he didn’t know why though, he was walking towards the kitchen for a drink of water when he heard two voices he recognized and stopped to listen to what they were saying. “He’s dragging us down Allura don’t you see?” He heard Keith say, he was taken aback ‘who were they talking about’. “I know he’s always flirting, joking, and at times annoying but he’s apart of the team.” Lance went still ‘their talking about me.’ “Can’t we find a replacement for him princess”, “I suppose we could try but I can’t ensure anything” there was a moment of silence “so I guess we’re looking for a new Blue Paladin.” That’s when Lance couldn’t keep himself together anymore he stared running to his room not caring if he got yelled at for running, his face covered in tears he finally got to his room. Locking and programming his door to not open for 3 days, he grabbed a paper and crossed off the last name left ‘Keith’. He thought that Keith actually liked him and now he knew differently. He knew he pulled down the team but he didn’t think that they would replace him. The one place he felt he belonged, since his home wasn’t a place for him anymore. He opened a drawer in his bathroom he grabbed a box of razor blades and opened it, he wrote the team a note, then cut his wrists. The next day Hunk went to get Lance and realized his door was locked. Thinking he was sleeping in he left him to be. He went to eat breakfast. Pidge and Keith noticed that Hunk wallows in alone “Where’s Lance?” Pidge asked. Hunk shrugged “his door was locked so I left him to be.” “Is he okay, he was wierd yesterday.”She asked looking concerned. “He’s fine, probably sad over a crush again” Keith said rolling his eyes. Pidge scowled “how would you know how you known him for 4 years” she glared at him. His eyes went wide “f-four years” “yep” she said popping the p with a smile “I miss his smile” her smile faded. Keith was about to ask when Allura came in “hello Paladins” Shiro and Coran came in with her “Where’s Lance?” She asked noticing the mood “In his room” Hunk spoke “Why?” Asked with a hint of anger in her voice “his door was locked.” “Fine he can stay in their till training is over, let’s go” everybody went to train. Lance was still absent by the time it was dinner Pidge and Hunk had become super worried “Oh man why is he still in his room?” Hunk said pacing. Keith seemed to be the only one that wasn’t worried “What’s so wrong?” He asked rolling his eyes “Well last time he locked himself in room at the Garrison he had got super depressed and tried to jump out a window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short also.


	2. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apology.

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I was going through a hard time I was thinking of killing myself and struggled to make it through a single day without self-harm, the beginning of April I went to a mental hospital in summary. They helped me a lot, but I just wanted to apologize also I have read the comments about it being good which suprised me to be honest because it sucks to me. Also something I just want to say I can't grammer or puncation right so yeah that's why it is the way it is. Lastly I love you all and will try to put out another Chapter this week I already have like 27 so I don't know why I didn't update. But anyway have a great day and remember that you decide if your day will be good or not.

 

 

 

 

 

♡~HOPE


	3. Not Trying My Hardest

Keith's eyes went wide "Really?", "Yeah luckily I got to him in time." Hunk said with a sad look. "I'm gonna go get him" Keith said standing up and walking out he reached Lance's room he saw what Hunk said was true. He called Pidge (I am confused with myself how did he call her???) "Think you can come unlock the door?" He could hear her grin "Ya know it." When she finally showed up the team was with her. "Okay, I asked for you not the Olympic diving team" She raised her airs defensively "Hey they wanted to see what was wrong with Lance okay" Pidge sat down and began working with the door "hmm" "What is it?" Shiro asked "he sat a timer for 3 days" Shiro tilted his head "What?" he asked confused. "It means that he didn't want his door to unlock for 3 days." "Well can you bypass it?" He asked annoyed . "Yeah, just wait a second" The door hissed open. PIdge ran in 'No Lance in the bedroom' the bathroom light was on. Pidge walked in, everyone heard a scream. Pidge fell to the floor and held Lance, she was covered in blood. But so was the bathroom floor. Shiro ran in eyes growing wide from what he saw eyes focusing on the limp boy in Pidges arms. Everyone rushed over to see what happened. Pidge was asking Lance to come back through tears, Shiro saw the note and paper with names crossed off, he picked up both. He took the note and read it out loud. 

Dear Voltron,  
If you are reading this I'm so sorry for everything I've messed up, how many times I've faked a smile by making jokes and being flirty. I guess the last 3 years I fought the feeling of being unloved, hated, loneliness, sadness, and the darkness, Every person that hated me and the voices that told me no one loved me, I believed the did love me. But something inside me broke and I can't convince my self otherwise so I'm going to end your and my suffering, if you get through the door before 3 days good job Pidge. I knew you'd worry or you wouldn't. Sorry I'm trying to be honest but the voices are winning. And the truth hurts so much. I Love Y'all goodbye. Sincerely Me,

At this point everyone was scared what would happen to Lance." Coran go prepare a healing pod." Shiro said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There also thank you lovelies for understanding, also I'm going to try to be funny in later uploads because when I was writing this story I was making jokes because I originally wrote this while showing my friend so yeah. Also I did this instead of my classwork. Also I'm in high school and let me just say that when people say freshman year is the easiest year it's lies. =^•ယ•^=
> 
>  
> 
> ♡~HOPE


	4. Not A Update Sorry

Ughh. I’m so sorry for not updating guys but uh I kinda went through moving and high school hit me hard again and I ended up getting back into self harm. It’s okay though I’m trying to stop but sometimes it’s to much and also I’m still unpacking to find the story but once I find it I’ll start writing chapters again. Also I have some more ideas and story lines started so if you have any suggestions or if you want to see any of my story lines then I’ll do so. But you guys are all lovely and actually bring a smile to my face. So thank you all. For everything.


	5. I’m So Fucking Sorry

I’m sorry guys so why I haven’t updated yet is because I tried to overdose and I know I’m constantly making my mental health worse. But I promise this week I’ll upload the next chapter Love Hope


End file.
